1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools having a housing for receiving components therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-283471 discloses a known power screwdriver having a housing that includes a tubular housing body and a grip portion. Within the housing body, a gear section, a motor as a drive source, and a switch for operating the motor are coaxially arranged in series in this order from the front side. A tool bit is rotatably driven by the motor via the gear section. Opposite ends with respect to the axial direction of these components (i.e., the gear section, the motor and the switch) are respectively supported by projection's formed on the inner wall of the housing body, so that the components are fixed in position relative to the housing body in the axial direction and can be prevented from being displaced in the axial direction.
However, because the axially opposite ends of the components are respectively supported by the projections, some of the projections are positioned between two adjacent components. Therefore, the length of an assembly of the components from the front end to the rear end may increase by the thickness of the projections each positioned between two adjacent components. As a result, the length of the entire housing body and eventually the length of the entire screwdriver increases.
Further, because two projections are needed for supporting each of the components, a large number of projections are necessary and the configuration of the inner wall of the housing body is complicated.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a power tool having a minimum length and a simply configured housing body.